the_playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Bandicoot (Character)
Crash Bandicoot is a mutated bandicoot and the main protagonist in the Crash Bandicoot series. Crash was created by Dr. Neo Cortex, who later became his nemesis. There have been 11 Crash Bandicoot games released for the PlayStation, the PlayStation 2, and the PlayStation Network. There were also two Crash games planned for the PlayStation 3 but were ultimately cancelled. Personality Crash has a risky personality. He is willing to take risks no matter the consequence. His catchphrase is "Woah!" usually heard when he dies. He cannot talk fluently. If Crash ever does talk, he either speaks gibberish or is stuttering. History Crash Bandicoot Crash's adventure begins when a regular bandicoot is taken by Cortex to lead his Cortex Commandos to world domination. Instead of everything going as planned, the project is a failure and Crash escapes from Cortex's castle. Cortex then gets Crash's girlfriend, Tawna, ready for testing. At the start of the game, he is washed up on the shore of N. Sanity Beach. He begins his adventure by going through animals and avoiding pits. He then goes through 3 islands facing tough enemies and bosses. He then battles Cortex, outsmarting him by spinning his reflective blasts back at him. Cortex is then defeated. Crash saves Tawna and escapes Cortex Island on Cortex's blimp. In an alternate ending, Crash finds Tawna at The Great Hall and they fly away on a bird, leaving Cortex undefeated. The game then shows what all the bosses did after the events of Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Crash's adventure begins on a beach when his sister, Coco, complains that her laptop battery is dead. She asks Crash to get another battery and he leaves but, on his way, he is warped to a warp room. A Cortex hologram shows up and then Cortex explains that he has changed his ways and wants to save the Earth. He asks Crash to get the crystals and he does so. During Crash's adventure, N. Brio asks him to get the gems too. Every five levels, Crash must face a boss. During the last few levels Coco hacks into Cortex's hologram and tries to warn him that Cortex is still evil. Crash doesn't get the message and continues collecting the crystals. Crash finally gets the 25 crystals and faces Cortex, finally getting the message. He then stops Cortex and saves the world once again. Afterwards, with all the gems in hand, Crash, N. Brio, and Coco blow up the Cortex Vortex. Abilities Introduced in Crash Bandicoot Jumping Like most characters, Crash can jump. Spinning Crash can spin around in a circle to hit his enemies away. Introduced in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Belly Flop Crash can jump and then slam down on his stomach. This allows him to defeat certain enemies and break open reenforced crates. Slide Crash can slide into enemies and under small spaces. He can combine the slide with jumping for a long jump. He can also combine the slide with a spin for a diagonal spin. Crouch Crash can crouch and crawl around. He can also do so to avoid projectiles from enemies and to perform a high jump. Gallery Crash2.png|Crash, as seen on the cover of Cortex Strikes Back. 342px-CB3W_Rapping_Crash.png|Promotional Crash Bandicoot Art for Warped 506px-Krat.png|Crash in his kart, holding one of Brio's beakers Crash3dino.png|Crash riding Baby T. christmas.jpg|Promotional art for Warped. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists